


Double Dean

by Wallothet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Double Dean, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Dean Winchester, Rude Awakenings, Sam is awesome, Schmoop, Wallothet, awesome!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallothet/pseuds/Wallothet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are two Deans, one's in love, the other's in denial, Sam is AWESOME and Cas pretty much goes with the flow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dean

Castiel had his concentration frown on, nose buried in a book, reading up on anything that could assist their current case. Sam sat behind his laptop with his intense pursing of the lips and that Don’t Distract Me aura about him. Dean however, had achieved nothing, having yet to navigate away from bustyasianbeauties.com. 

Without taking his eyes off the book- in fact, without moving anything other than his mouth to speak, Castiel inquired politely, “Are Asian women of import to this case Dea-” 

“Who wants pie?!” Dean piped up before Cas could totally blow his cover. Sam gave Dean the face. Apparently the question was rhetorical, because his laptop was snapped shut, jacket pulled on and a tell all grin was flashed their way before the door to their motel room was already being pulled closed behind Dean, on his quest for pie. Research sucked anyway.

*

Sam faceplanted the keyboard of his laptop with a groan. Cas’ mind had wondered to pondering the meaning of life.

“Dude, I’ve been at this for hours, where the hell is Dean?”

Cas slowly looked up, coming out of his boredom induced coma, having lost all interest in research once Dean had disappeared.

“I’ve found that Dean is not the quickest, when it comes to decisions based around pie. We may never see him again.”

Another groan and further slump of Sam’s posture would suggest that Castiel is correct and just as Cas’ gotten up from his chair, a wild Dean bursts in through the door, panting and actually looking kind of deranged. Shit, they must’ve been out of pie, Sam quickly deduced. He jumped out of his chair too, ready for the lack of pie rant, when things turned ugly and they both knew that something wasn’t right. The now feral looking Dean eyed between them back and forth rapidly, before taking the pounce stance, staring straight at Cas. Sam’s sharp brain and impeccable intellect detected that there was something seriously wrong with his older brother.

Now it’s important to realise that Sam acted purely on a massive adrenaline rush, in fact he’d gladly argue that he didn’t have any control whatsoever. But as Dean coiled and looked like he was just about to spring straight at Cas, picking up a frying pan they’d found the night before and using it to whack Dean over the head with, (out cold before he hit the floor like a sack of shit) seemed to be the appropriate course of action.

And then the door opened up and a second Dean managed to wonder in, drop the food on the table and sit down to continue molesting his pie, before glancing up. Only then did he notice a rigid, red faced angel of the Lord and his brother, frozen on the spot, complete with frying pan raised in both hands above his head, both staring at him and to top it off nicely, a double of himself lying unconscious on the floor between them. After carefully accessing the situation, Dean wiped his mouth and carefully puts his pie down, which he absolutely did not give a reassuring wink at. He rested an elbow on the table and pointed to his double, squinting at him, “… How did THAT happen?”

*

Sam and Dean managed to haul the unconscious Double Dean onto the sofa (Cas had yet to move from his contemplating space, apparently overwhelmed at the idea of TWO Deans) and both took a step back at the exact same time and just looked at each other, then at Double Dean, then back.

“Y’know, if you both wanted my attention so bad, you could’ve just shared me.” Cocky grin, Dean tilted his head eyeing the double up again, “and damn…”

Sam clicked his tongue at the first remark, shifted his weight onto one leg and put a hand on his hip (never a good sign)“Oh, well as long as this is entertaining for you.” He shook his head, not about to let Dean and his below average brain get to him today, “What’s so interesting?”

Dean held his hands up in surrender, shaking his head, smirk in place, “I just have no idea how anyone can keep their hands off of me, c’mon, just look-” Silence fell as the double stirred, coming round from having his cranium violated by a frying pan. He frowned, eyes opening a crack, looking round in confusion and apparently totally unphased by the fact that he isn’t the only Dean in the room, original or not.

“Dude, a frying pan?” Double Dean was looking up at Sam, who opened and closed his mouth, giving his real brother a glance, before muttering something about “animal instincts.” Double Dean gave the room another once over, before catching sight of Cas again, his pupils dilating, “Hey, Cas!” To their surprise, Cas very slowly turned his head to look at the new arrival, eyes wide. The replica pouted his lips and kissed the air in his direction, teeth on show in a toothpaste-commercial smile, following it up with a “How you doin’?” whilst slowly nodding his head.

“Woah woah woah- The fuck are you doing?” Dean quickly lost all humour, rapidly gathering the double’s intentions concerning his angel.

“Forgive me, I must sit.” They almost jumped at hearing Cas speak. He walked over, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, eyes closing, that hefty thinking face he gets now set about his features… And looking as though he’d won the lottery, Double Dean sat up straight eyes glued to the very obvious object of his affection in the room.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Without waiting for a reply, Sam took Dean by the elbow and drew him away from the other two, just as Double Dean moved a fraction closer to Cas.

“Dean… ” Sam ran a hand through his hair, apparently at a loss.

“I hate him, I want him gone- You saw how he was looking at Cas- It’s gotta be a shapeshifter- Where’s my gun?”

“Wait- Dean, we don’t know anything yet- for all we know he could be attached to you somehow, if you hurt him it could hurt you. I think we should wait, we’ll figure out what he wan-” FLUMP.

They spun round at the noise. Double Dean had managed to shift his way inch by inch across the couch without the angel’s notice, until Cas had opened his own bright blue eyes to find a pair of wide green ones, level with his own and merely inches away. Cas’ reaction had involved a yelp which made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up, quickly followed by Cas’ ass hitting the floor, having actually fallen off the sofa in shock. Dean wasn’t even aware it was possible to make angels jump, but it was something he was already planning to attempt within the very near future.

*

They performed all of the routine checks; a cup of Holy water in the face, touched him with silver, the works and nothing. They questioned him and found to no-one’s surprise that it was like questioning real Dean. As far as they could tell, Double Dean was no ghost, or Shapeshifter, he was as human as the two brothers, however, he was having a peculiar effect on Castiel, who in contrast to usually being the essence of self-control and clean-cut thinking, was now flustered and looking a little stressed. Dean was observing this effect with a pout, from his place back at the table, beside Sam who was at a total loss, pie ultimately forgotten about. They decided it was best to keep the new Dean close by once they were sure he wasn’t a threat, just until they figured something out. They pulled out the sofa bed in their motel room for the new Dean and went to bed completely baffled. Castiel left after the Dean on the sofa bed had lifted up a side of his blanket and motioned for him to join.

*

The next morning Dean was woken by the sound of stifled laughter coming from his other self. He also picked up the gravelly voice of his angel and with a spurt of panic, (Sam had told him about the manic entrance Double Dean made yesterday) “Cas-” he sat bolt upright. That knot of panic at what he might see, quickly unravelled to be replaced by a mixture of possessiveness, shock and annoyance at the scene before him.

“Snap!” Cas beamed.

“Dammit Cas!” said Double Dean.

“You said you were the master at this, you’ve yet to win a single game.”

“Hey, I’m going easy on you- Gimmie the cards.” He’d have seemed angry if it weren’t for the huge smile of obvious total delight to be exactly where he was.

Dean’s sleep-clouded brain soon picked up that he’d woken in the middle of a game of Snap. His double and his angel sat cross-legged on the sofa bed, facing each other whilst Dean shuffled the cards again. Cas sat with his trench coat pooled about him and Dean sat in grey sweatpants (Dean’s sweatpants)and nothing else, just the medallion hanging from his neck.

“… What the hell’s going on?” As if he’d just walked in on an orgy.

“We’re playing Snap,” Cas answered helpfully.

Dean let out an exasperated groan at Cas’ total lack of being able to decipher the true meaning behind obvious questions, “I can see that- Since when do you play Snap?”

By now a groggy Sam had partially woken up and was slumped against his pillows watching the scene unfold before his eyes, a bemused expression on his face.

“Since I was taught this morning. The concept is very simple, but I do see the appeal.”

Dean rolled his eyes before whipping round to glare at Sam, after hearing him trying to stifle a snicker behind his hand.

“Oh you think this is funny?!”

“Dean… It’s just Snap…” Sam shook his head, now thoroughly entertained. It was at that moment Sam made the decision to always carry his iPod with him. Partly because he knew Dean hated it, mainly because of reasons you will soon discover.

Oh no, this was so much more than a game of Snap. He wouldn’t call it jealousy, no no no. Dean liked Cas, he liked him a lot, they’d come to be good friends. Sure he could get frustrated to tears with the guy and there were a lot of times when the eye contact would last a lot longer than was the social norm, but really… He wouldn’t have it any other way. Part of the appeal, right? And the way he moved, something almost rigid about it, but at the same time fluid and graceful. Plus, Cas’ seemingly odd ways and his unfamiliarity with human interaction, helped serve as a daily reminder to Dean, that Cas wasn’t human. He was so, so much more than a man, bigger in every way and in even more ways than Dean could ever imagine… All part of the appeal, of course.

*

The next afternoon found Sam feigning interest in research on his laptop and peering over the top of the screen to watch Dean pace the room. Sam lifted his cell phone to pretend it was a microphone, whispering only to himself, “the alpha male waits for his mate to return back to the nest, his impatience visible in his relentless pacing. His facial expression; one of extreme dissatisfaction.”

“The hell are they doing?!” Dean checked his watch again.

“Dean, it’s been 10 minutes-”

“How long does it take to get friggin’ takeout anyway?”

“It depends on where they went.”

“I’m going to look for them-”

Dean was cut off by the door opening. He moved back and watched as his Double Dean stepped in, held the door open for Cas, all smiles, before closing it behind them. That aura of total bliss was again radiating off of Double Dean at just being with Cas, the aura that made Dean sick to his stomach with definitely not jealousy.

This was the moment Sam had been waiting for; previous months of seeing the build-up to these special moments had taught him to recognise the signs. He yanked his iPod out and stuffed the headphones into his ears, so he could view what was about to happen with his own little soundtrack dubbed over the top. He skipped through the pre-planned song to the good bit and paused it, watching them intently, ready to play this shit.  
Dean just stood and stared, his face slightly fallen at the obvious furthering in the relationship between Cas and his own double.

“Cas wha-…?.” Dean said, more to himself than anyone else in the room.

He kept his eyes on his angel, watching as Cas gave the room a once over before his eyes landed on the human in his charge, the original Dean in the room, blue eyes meeting green in that unbreakable stare and-

Sam hit play, 'I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME….. I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME.'

The other three, blissfully unaware of the world as it was currently being viewed by Sam, carried on. The prolonged stare had lasted a further seven seconds before Dean’s mouth moved. Sam’s entire evening: Made.

“… Did you bring me pie?” The eye connection severed, Dean’s eyes moved to the floor as he avoided asking what he clearly really wanted to.  
“C’mon Cas.” Double Dean gently gripped Cas’ elbow and easily steered him to a place at the table, sitting himself opposite the angel. Their conversation grew animated and in-depth within minutes. The real Dean shook his head and slipped outside the motel room, not unseen by Sam who rolled his eyes, begrudgingly turned off Foreigner mid-song and quickly followed his brother outside, completely unnoticed by the two at the table.

“What’s up?” He knew, of course he knew, but letting Dean know that would probably drive him to do the exact opposite of anything Sam would suggest.

“Bert and Ernie in there, I’m gonna yack any day now.”

Like a professional moving chess pieces, Sam gave his two cents, “How about you talk to Cas… Y’know, see if he’s found out why this other Dean is here in the first place.”

As if Sam hadn’t even spoke, Dean snapped his fingers and pointed at his brother, “Thinking I’m gonna talk to Cas tomorrow, you know, see if we can figure out once and for all why this guy is here.” Lost in thought, Dean strode back into the motel room, full of conviction, leaving Sam alone outside to truly wonder just how it was even possible for two brothers to have such a vast difference IQ.

*

The next day, Dean waited for his moment; he wanted to talk to Castiel alone, which was proving difficult seeing as his double seemed to be joint at the hip with his angel. Dean seized his chance when Double Dean was showering. He honed in and nodded his head toward the door so he and Cas could go outside and talk in private.

“So what the hell does it want?” To acknowledge his double as a human was to acknowledge him as a threat. Not happening.

There goes the head tilt. “He, isn’t here to harm anyone, Dean.”

“You’re telling me that some freak shows up wearing a me-suit and it’s just here to live it up as a Winchester?”

“Well…” Cas averted his eyes, “He doesn’t want that, not exactly.”

“Then what does it want?”

With what looked like a great effort, Cas brought his eyes back up to Dean's, pinning him with that all powerful gaze, “Me, Dean." Sam pulled into the parking lot with their breakfast, unnoticed by the love birds. Bingo. He quickly set up the iPod dock in the Impala (Dean could kill him for it later) and hovered over the play button, waiting patiently. Outside, Dean opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock from the inside of their motel window. They both turned around to see Double Dean at the window, still damp from the shower with just a towel wrapped low around his hips, motioning for Cas to come to him. The real Dean looked back at Cas in time to see Cas’ face soften before swiftly walking back inside the motel, without even a second look at the real Dean and closing the door behind him.

The low intro beat to Take My Breath Away by Berlin blared up inside the Impala, after Sam hit play, 'WATCHING EVERY MOTION IN MY FOOLISH LOVERS GAME, ON THIS ENDLESS OCEAN, FINALLY LOVERS KNOW NO SHAME…'

For a moment, Dean just stared at the empty space where Cas had stood before him, just seconds before. Then he slowly turned, facing the motel room and even from his spot in the Impala, Sam could see the defeated slouch in his brother's posture.

'TAKE MY BREATH AWAY- DUN DUN…. DUN DUN.'

Sam may or may not have been hiding something from his brother. He may or may not have already called up Bobby for help on how the hell a human replica of Dean could be with them and may have been only mildly shocked to find out that it was a Trickster with another hefty lesson, this one for Dean. Sam suspected that had the focus of this lesson not been centred on Dean, he was sure his brother would have figured out that is was a Trickster, too.

*

Sam could barely conceal the fucking huge grin that was trying to fight its way onto his face, at the giant frown and death glare Dean was shooting in the direction of his angel and Double Dean. Cas and Double Dean had set themselves up nicely in a booth in the corner of tonight's diner, away from everyone else and sat opposite each other, over ice creams. The paid had set out for food and ended up in this shitty diner, without telling Sam or Dean which diner they'd decided on. So they’d naturally, when Sam and Dean had gone looking for them, they checked out the first diner they could find and sure enough, there the happy couple were.

“Just look at him," the real Dean hissed to his brother, "he’s like friggin’ Paddington Bear.” Sam and a clearly distressed Dean had stealthily situated themselves on the opposite side of the diner, but had chosen their seats carefully, so they could still have a clear view of the other two.

The bewildered look on Sam’s face was enough to prompt Dean to elaborate, even with the eye roll.

“Paddington Bear’s always smacked off his tits on nickabockaglory ice cream, Sammy,” like everyone should know that.

“Right... And him eating ice cream with Cas upsets you because…?” Pure bait, even though he knew the question would be avoided.  
Because Sam knew that the real Dean wanted to take Cas through the walks of ice creams and pie alike. Along with every other human firsts that Cas could possibly go through. Sam could see his brother mulling it over in his head.

“Eat your dinner, I’m gonna use the bathroom.” Dean stood, sidling from their booth, leaving Sam alone.

Being as clever as he was, Sam thought that just in case, he should take out his iPod and get the next song on his list ready. He also went as far as to amuse himself, after checking that nobody else was within earshot, ranger voice back on, “Dean takes a moment out of his eat-breathe-sleep-excrete existence to briefly glance in the direction of his mate and the competition, currently feasting on frozen treats. It’s anybody’s game at this time.” With a smug smile, he pocketed his pretend microphone again, put his headphones in and continued eating his salad.

Dean returned from the bathroom a few minutes later and whilst crossing the diner, made a deliberate effort not to look over at--- fuck, he could see Cas and the imposter's legs were tangled under the table now, shit was definitely getting out of hand. Dean shook his head and dropped down in his seat in front of his Sam, face like a smacked arse back in place. Three bites into his burger later and Dean almost dropped his burger, an unintentional signal to Sam, that something was happening over at Cas and Double Dean's table. Sam looked up to see Cas and the double standing up to leave and sidling out of their own booth, Double Dean stepping forward to sweep a thumb over the corner of Cas’ mouth, removing a smidgen of ice cream that had strayed there. Sam hit play on his iPod.

A slow mournful piano started.

The real Dean swallowed his mouthful of burger, eyes turned into silent pleading, fixed on the pair of them as they slowly made their way towards the exit. Bonnie Tyler took the reins on this one with a Total Eclipse of the Heart pouring through Sam's headphones.

'Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you’re never coming round…'

Cas looked a tad embarrassed, smiling to himself as he looked down at the space between him and Double Dean, their mouths moving in obvious conversation that Sam couldn’t hear over his headphones. Double Dean brought his hand up to touch Cas’ chin with a warm smile, to tilt his head back up to face his, cringingly smitten.

'Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…'

Sam refrained from biting his knuckles to hold back making any noise that would indicate he was watching what was happening. The Real Dean’s mouth had actually fallen open a little in what looked like both horror and disgust as he watched the couple.

'Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by...'

The pair finally made it to the door, slow-motion seeming to set in over the small diner. Double Dean opened the door for Cas.

'Turn around, bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart…'

The real Dean braced his arms on the bench, on the verge of standing up. Up until that moment, neither the angel nor Dean’s double had made any hint that they knew the two brothers were even in the same diner, but just before Cas made it out the door, Cas’ head turned just a little, not a lot, but enough to notice, in the direction of the boys, a knowing look on his face even if he didn’t make eye contact with them. Then they were gone.

'EVERY NOW AND THEN I FALL APART-'

The real Dean sank back on the vinyl seat, eyes dropping to the table top, clearly crushed.

'-AND I NEED YOU NOW TONIGHT, AND I NEED YOU MORE THAN EVER AND IF YOU ONLY HOLD ME TIGHT, WE’LL BE HOLDING ON FOREVER.'

*

Sam was now seriously considering telling Dean that this was all the work of a Trickster. As much entertainment as it was to watch his brother trollop through his lesson with absolutely no idea how to handle/act on his own feelings, there was a suffering side to it that Sam didn’t particularly enjoy seeing his brother go through. So he made a promise to himself that he’d tell Dean what he knew, if the latter guilt ever out-weighed the first indulgence. However unlikely that may be.

*

Sam had gone to the local library to swat up on a case Dean knew next to nothing about. Not from lack of listening, just mainly because his brain was far too fogged with feelings and that mad, unwavering need to address them, which he’d so far managed to avoid doing. “So far,” summing up Dean from birth to present.

Having left him to sleep in, Dean had woken to an empty motel room that morning. A note left on the night stand from Sam explained that he was in the library and that Cas and the Double Dean had already left when Sam had woken up. Dean screwed up the note and slumped back down against the pillows on his bed on the far side of the room, before tossing the ball of paper into the bin.

He must have drifted off again because he was roused from sleep by hushed voices. He opened his eyes just a fraction to see that his double and Cas had returned from wherever, only a few feet away from the foot of his bed and were currently standing too close together. Dean was instantly aware that he was present in a very personal moment between the two. Watching in stunned silence, he saw his double smooth a hand up the lapel of Castiel’s trench coat, eyes smouldering as the hand made its way to the back of Cas’s neck. Double Dean’s head made that familiar tilt as he slowly leaned in for the kill, his eyes closing, Cas began to lean in too-

“No!” the real Dean and his friend adrenaline practically dived from the bed and pushed them both apart, instantly burning up red in the face at his actions as his double staggered back a little, looking shocked.

“…No?” Castiel repeated quietly, his attention now on the real Dean.

“Enough, I can’t take it anymore, I won’t take it anymore-”

Cas cocked his head aside, a light frown of confusion furrowing his brow, his eyes silently asking the question.

“You and him-“ Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair, nodding his head at his double, “I hate it…”

Cas struggled with himself for a moment, eyes sweeping the motel room before replying, “His heart is as pure as yours, Dean… I know when it comes down to it, he can’t be real, but it's… Nice, to feel wanted by you…” Cas swallowed hard, “Even if it wasn’t really you.” If there were any words that could break Dean’s heart, it was those. The fact that they were coming from Cas and the fact he could fucking feel the innocence and vulnerability behind them made him feel like he’d stepped on a kitten. He heaved the words out, low and genuine, “…You’re wanted, Cas… More than wanted.”

No sooner had the words left Dean's lips than his double took one step back from the angel and his hunter and erupted into a bright white light from his core and vanished into thin air. Dean blinked at the spot where the other Dean had vanished from, something subconsciously slotting into place in his mind that he’d address later. 

“Dean…”

“I need you, Cas…” Dean all but closed the gap between them, a hand moving up to Cas’ cheek of its own accord, his thumb pad smoothly traced his cheek bone, “I need you so fucking much and I think you need me too.” He could feel the angel’s form stiffen under his touch. Cas lowered his gaze, looking down at what little of the gap remained between them.

“I’ve needed you for a long time…”

Dean swallowed hard, “I know…” because he’d always known… He just didn’t know he knew it. As his double had done only the day before, he moved his hand under Cas’ chin, his thumb just below Cas’ lower lip as he gently brought his face back up, to meet his eyes again, “I’m ready now.”

It had taken Dean six days of watching an overly smitten version of himself, moving in on his angel to push him to his limit, to force him to act on feelings that had for too long been misinterpreted and smothered.

It was Cas who leant in first this time, slow and timid and somewhere in the back of Dean’s mind it occurred to him that this was a first for Cas. He very gently nudged Dean’s nose with the tip of his own, their foreheads coming in to rest together, two sets of eyes closing just before their lips met in the soft press of a chaste kiss.

*

Sam climbed out of the Impala with a stretch and walked round to the other side to pick up the food from the passenger seat. It was already dark when he’d finally left the library (research was so much fun it was hard to simply just stop sometimes,) so he’d picked up a takeaway for them all on the way home. He knew Cas didn’t need food but not bringing him something felt rude somehow. It’s not like Dean would ever let good food be thrown out anyway. His mind had wondered to ponder just how much longer it would take before Dean was pushed enough by the double’s antics to man up and just tell Cas how he felt, because fuck, everyone else already knew.

Preparation consisted of getting another love ballad ready on his iPod and putting the headphones in his ears, thumb ready and waiting over the play button because he had no idea what scenario he was about to walk in on. He unlocked the door to their room and stepped inside, only to freeze on the spot. And by fuck had he stepped in on a scene and a half, only it wasn’t one even a brain with Sam’s IQ to back it up, would’ve considered.

Castiel was sat up against the headboard, knees drawn up either side and cradling a slumped and sleeping Dean between them, his back against Cas’ chest. His head was laid back next to the knot of a crooked blue tie, the angel’s nose to the side of Dean’s temple. Cas had one hand splayed over Dean's heart and the other about Dean’s middle, their fingers laced together over Dean’s tummy as he slept peacefully.

Cas’ bright blue eyes met Sam’s as he stood in his stupor in the doorway. Sam took in every detail and let out a quick, half relieved, half happy laugh, a smile settling on his features. He gave a small incline of his head to Cas, just to make sure. Cas simply nodded once, the corners of his mouth turned up. Silent communication was part of the parcel with Cas. 

Feeling like his jaw might lock up with the intensity of the grin that he could do absolutely nothing to suppress, Sam set down the key to their room and picked up the food. He backed out, giving Cas a quick thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

At the sound of the door closing, Dean stirred a little in his sleep, drawing in a slow, deep breath before just slightly shifting before falling still again, except for that measured rise and fall of his chest. Cas lowered his head, pressing his lips softly to Deans shoulder, then carefully pressed his nose beside Dean’s ear, eyes closing lightly, ready to hold him for as long as he needed it… Whenever he needed it.

FIN


End file.
